Singing is my Escape
by SilverBlueAngel
Summary: A collection of songfics featuring different Yin Yang Yo couples. Suggestions welcomed!
1. Everytime we Touch: YinxYuck

**Singing is my escape**

**by: ~SBA~**

_**Chapter 1**: Everytime we Touch - Cascada_

I lay there on my bed, thoughts in a whirl, my heart aching. He had left me again. He always did. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. And he never even leaves a note. It always broke my heart whenever he left, even if I knew that he would come back later that night.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

But even though he hurts me each day, I always end up forgiving him during the night. When he sneaks in to meet me, just me. And I can't refuse him, no matter what I do. Even when I try to stop this relationship, he ends up breaking the walls I built around my heart. 

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

His touch warms my ice, his kisses drive me crazy. I can't get enough of him. I don't want to lose him. I never want to lose him, not even if he breaks my heart. Because I need him, and if I break away from him, my life would shatter.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

He is my comfort, my light in the dark. He's the one who always helped me up through the good and bad times. He wipes away my tears and makes me smile each day. How could I ever bear to lose him?

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

My need for him is like a desert wanderer's need for water. The pull that attracts me to him is like a magnet's pull to metal. Everything in my life points to him. It's like destiny is screaming that we were meant to be.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"Yin? I'm here." Here he is, his footsteps approach me. He didn't leave me alone. He came back. I looked to the door where he was leaning, smiling that devilish smirk I loved. Beckoning me closer, tears brimmed into my eyes as I leapt into his arms, my heart filled with satisfied joy. My hunger satisfied, my tears dried, my heart healed. He came back. I wasn't alone anymore. 

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_

* * *

_

**A.N: **From now on, every songfic I make will be posted here. Suggestions for songs I can use are welcomed. R&R!


	2. I'm Still Here: YangxYana

**Singing is my Escape**

**by: ~SBA~**

_**Chapter 2: **__I'm Still Here - Goo Goo Dolls ; Yang x Yana_

A question I'll ask you. Do you think someone in this world can be perfect? In my opinion, nobody can be perfect, but if you look through their mistakes, they can be perfect. So why doesn't she see me like that? Can all she see are my mistakes?

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to the earth  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms_

Everything I do, will never be enough. She is a woman that needs and deserves more. I will never be the one for her.

_And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be_

But I don't let this revelation stop me. Because a thing like this can't amount to the love I feel for her. It can't ever reach it. I'm no longer the same as I was so long ago. I've changed enough to know, that this feeling I have is rare and precious. Something I'll always treasure. I only wish she could look at things in my perspective. I wish she could look at these in my eyes.

_And what  
Do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away_

She can't see who's inside me, she can't find the soul trapped inside. And now I'm not sure if she's truly the one for me. If she is, give me a sign. Show me that somebody stills sees the real me.

_And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
And I want a moment to be real_

_Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?_

Somebody find the real me inside. I want somebody to love me for me. I don't want to be a puppet who they'll try to mold into someone they like. Everytime I think I've found the one, I end up being broken inside. When will a light ever shine for me? 

_They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

"Yang, is that you?" There she is, her voice echoing in the halls. Has she come to break me even more, or maybe be the one? "Yang, please come out of there! You have to get over this! Lina just wasn't the one for you, you need to face reality Yang. She's gone with another man." So she's just come to mock me? How pathetic. "Yana, go away please! I want to forget this not be reminded of it!" I heard her sigh behind the door, "Yang, to forget, you first have to accept it. But I don't think that's happening real soon. Please, just accept it, and allow me to enter your door." she whispered the last part silently. A tear shined in the brim of my eye as I wiped it away. Opening the door, I hugged her, "Thanks Yana. And I already opened the door, you were just late in coming through."

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can they say I'll never change?  
They're the ones they stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here_

_

* * *

_

**A.N:**

Yeah, I deleted some parts of the song since it was too long for me. But I hope this was fine. Not familiar with the song much so I just guessed in writing. Song suggested by Yin and Yang Opposite, couple demanded by, hyperocninanins. Suggestions for both songs and couples welcome! R&R!


	3. XinYangLina : Part 1

**Singing is my Escape**

**by: ~SBA~**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3 (Part 1): **__I'm not that girl - Wicked ; Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne ; Bring me to Life - Evanescence _

_ : (onesided) Xin x Yang ; Yang x Lina_

_

* * *

_

_**~Self-Pity and Pain~**_

_Hello, my name is Xin. And I'm here to tell some things about me and my feelings_:

Whenever I see him, I feel my heart burn with unspeakable desires. I'm not the type of girl who can express my feelings like this, but when it comes to him, I change. The person I speak of is Yang. I lose my sanity whenever he is near. So near to me, yet so far from my reach. Have you ever felt that? Have you ever felt the pain of feeling that?!

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Every night I dream of him, but he's always not alone. _She _was always there. Sitting and laughing with him as they wound their hands around each other's waist. Before I can run away in pain, the dream always ends. When I wake up in the night after that, I crawl under the covers and cry silently. I can never let them know about this. People know me as the tough and tomboyish girl, not a heartbroken crybaby. And I'd like it to stay that way. If only it wasn't so hard...

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

I have two sides in me, both always contradicting each other. One side wants to keep my reputation, acting all tough on the outside, while slowly dying on the inside. The other side wants to confess. It wants somebody to listen, it wants a shoulder to cry on each night. And I always follow the first side. Because I was too afraid to do the other choice. 

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

What was special about her? Well, first things first, her name is Lina. She is 11 years old and a farm girl. She has long purple hair which Yang always runs his hands through. She has a bright smile which always captivated him. And the thing he loved the most was her attitude. Her sassy and headstrong attitude. What does she have that I don't?! I used to think that I had everything she had. But I was wrong. She had one thing I didn't have, Yang's heart.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Onyx hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

I've wished over and over again that he'd realize what I felt. But I knew that with each passing day that my prayer wasn't answered, I fall deeper into an abyss of heartbreak. Am I getting too sentimental for you? Forgive me then. Heartbreak can change a person.

"We're here!" came two cheerful shouts, as Xin heard the door close with a bang.

Oh no! They're here! I better go. I don't want them to see me like this. With my puffy eyes and tearstained face, there's no way I'm going to let Lina have the pleasure of humiliating me! But then again, haven't I already lost?....

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know _

_He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

_**Don't....**_

Who's there?!

_**Don't let her win.....**_

What?!

_**Tell him.....**_

I-I can't!

_**Yes you can. Don't give up. Don't let her win.....**_

Yes..

_**Yes...**_

I won't let her win.....

* * *

_**~Fury and Jealousy~**_

"Thanks Yang. A glass of water would be nice. After that exercise at the forest, I really need it." Lina giggled, brushing some twigs out of her hair.

There she was. With that annoying smile and voice of hers. I hate her so much!

_'Easy there girl' _I thought, '_I'm here for Yang not her'_

Of course. I need to tell him now.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Xin walked casually in the room, nervously nearing Yang. He turned round to see her and smiled, "Hey Xin. How's it hangin'?" he asked cheerfully, grabbing some drinks for him and Lina. Xin grinned shyly, "Everything's fine Yang. I just wanted to tell you something."

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

"What is it?" Yang asked, sitting down at the table. Xin sat next to him as she looked into his eyes. Could she really do this? Would she really confess? The answer: Yes.........

"Y-Yang, I love you." 

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

The silence was thick, it was unbearable. Xin avoided Yang's eyes as she looked down at the floor. Yang was just sitting there, a dazed look in his eyes. When it seemed the torture would never end, Yang's trembling voice cut through, "I-I can't believe it." Xin looked to her right, still not making eye-contact, "Believe it." 

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

Yang hung his head as he spoke softly, "Xin, during these last few years, we were the best of friends. Please, don't ruin that by wanting more. I'm sorry but, we have to stay _friends. _We can't be anything more."

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Suddenly, a thousand needles pricked Xin's heart as he uttered those words, "What does she have that I don't?!" she whispered. Yang looked at her pleadingly, "Please Xin, try to understand...."

"What?! What is it that makes her better than me?! I've love you with my whole heart, Yang! Please, please... try to understand!" she cried, heart-wrenching sobs erupting from her form. Yang looked at her in shock. Was this really the girl he knew years ago? The girl that joined him in laughter, the girl that played pranks with him and did almost everything with him? The girl who was now crying on the floor brokenly like her entire life was just torture? Is this hollow shell, really the fiesty girl he knew? 

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life............_

_**~To be continued~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A.N: **I decided to finish this first before GriffinMustFly's suggestion since I got a spark of inspiration. If the character used here was OOC, please forgive me but I don't really know that much about her except for family and attitude. This was requested by Yangnaphy and probably the longest songfic I've ever done. Think of it as making up for my absence. R&R!


End file.
